A chegada ao inferno
by Saint Nemui
Summary: Antes de ser aceito como discípulo de Guilty, Ikki entra em contato com a crua realidade da ilha da Rainha da Morte.


**A chegada ao inferno**

* * *

_Notas: História escrita para o Coculto, um amigo oculto de fanfics promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal. Presente para Felipe._

* * *

A viagem tinha sido longa o bastante para que ele conhecesse toda a tripulação, mas não para que os ferimentos se curassem. Quando se aproximavam da ilha da Rainha da Morte, o capitão ofereceu, mais uma vez:

"Eu posso te levar até a costa de graça. Não desça nesta ilha, garoto, vai ser a pior coisa que fará na vida."

"Não. Eu vou descer aqui."

"Não quer mesmo me escutar. Eu me pergunto o quanto a sua teimosia e valentia durarão em um inferno como esse..."

Ikki não lhe deu ouvidos. De fato acreditava que nada no mundo o deteria de cumprir sua palavra com Shun e retornar ao Japão como um cavaleiro. Ele era forte, o mais forte dos meninos escolhidos para serem cavaleiros. Tinha certeza absoluta de que estava pronto para enfrentar qualquer treino.

De longe, parecia apenas um vulcão sentado sobre o oceano, pacificamente. À medida que o navio foi se aproximando, Ikki avistou barcos de pesca e fazendas. Havia famílias inteiras trabalhando, mesmo crianças de quatro anos de idade. Perto do porto, havia um grupo de pessoas se reunindo, todas à espera do navio.

"Ao menos espere que todo o carregamento tenha descido, garoto", aconselhou o capitão, assim que aportou. "Então eles estarão entretidos com a mercadoria e talvez... eu disse talvez... ignorem a sua presença."

Embora não soubesse o porquê de tanto medo, Ikki achou melhor seguir a sugestão. Continuou na cabine do capitão e observou toda a movimentação abaixo. Havia grupos de homens defendendo com ferramentas agrárias a mercadoria encomendada, enquanto pessoas de toda parte tentavam roubar qualquer coisa que vissem pela frente. Muitas chegavam ao marinheiro reclamando pela posse das caixas, de forma que logo se criava uma confusão a cada desembarque.

"Vá agora que toda a mercadoria desceu, garoto", sugeriu o capitão. Ikki saiu correndo e desceu a rampa do navio, esperando que nada acontecesse com ele. Passou discretamente por trás dos homens que brigavam por uma caixa e saiu correndo, sem saber para onde estava indo. Tinha entendido que o mais importante era não ser visto por aqueles homens. Ao alcançar uma área rochosa, aparentemente deserta, sentiu-se seguro o bastante para parar e olhar em volta.

Por causa do vulcão, o calor era insuportável. Mesmo a brisa vinda da praia era abafada, tornando o ar extremamente desagradável. Ikki observou o chão, úmido, porém estéril, com algumas manchas vermelhas. Agachou-se e mexeu em uma das manchas, curioso. Logo percebeu que era sangue derramado em grande quantidade.

Um golpe por trás surpreendeu-o. A visão escureceu, e Ikki tombou, sem saber o que o atingira.

* * *

Havia pessoas conversando quando acordou. Viu o chão e pés com calçados gastos e remendados. Conversavam sobre algum produto que estavam vendendo. Ikki tentou se levantar, mas conseguiu apenas se remexer no chão. Os braços estavam atados nas costas, e seus pés, presos a algum pilar. Tentou libertar-se com todas as forças , mas foi inútil.

"Acabou de chegar no navio. Produto de ótima qualidade, só está um pouquinho sujo. Tá. Ainda acho que esse tênis vale mais, mas, como eu gosto da senhora, vou aceitar."

Ikki virou a cabeça e viu um homem entregando um par de tênis igual ao seu para uma mulher. Rapidamente olhou para os pés e constatou que estava descalço. Notou, também, que não estava vestindo a camisa. Provavelmente já tinha sido vendida.

"Ei!", reclamou. "Devolva isso! Esses tênis são meus!"

Outro golpe nas costas fez Ikki gritar de dor. Havia um homem por trás dele, com um bastão de madeira.

"Cala a boca, moleque! Você não se mete não!"

"Mas são meus..."

"Fica quieto!"

A primeira lição que Ikki aprendeu na ilha era que ninguém faria nada para impedir a surra dos outros. Enquanto recebia inúmeras pauladas por todo o corpo, olhava para a mulher com seus tênis nas mãos, completamente passiva diante da cena. O outro homem dava toda a atenção a ela, como se Ikki não significasse nada.

"A senhora pode ter certeza, fez um ótimo negócio."

"Obrigada."

A mulher foi embora, e o homem finalmente se voltou para Ikki. O sujeito usava um chapéu azul desbotado com um terno cinza, igualmente gasto. O conjunto contrastava com o par de chinelos, revelando pés sujos. O outro vestia roupas folgadas e meio rasgadas. Aparentemente, o homem com terno era o que mandava. Agarrou-o pelos cabelos, ameaçando-o com fúria.

"Você não se intromete! Você é só um escravo, moleque, não tem que falar nada não! Vê se aprende rápido, isto aqui não é brincadeira! Ou você obedece, ou morre!"

"Cale a boca!", replicou Ikki, no mesmo tom. "Eu vim para o treino de cavaleiro! Vocês só estão atrapalhando!"

"Moleque atrevido!", respondeu o homem com um tapa. "Cortez, ensine esse traste. Não dá pra vender o pirralho assim!"

"Deixa comigo, Rivera. Ele vai pedir pra ser vendido quando eu terminar."

Durante a surra, um velho se aproximou, olhou para Ikki e falou:

"Quanto tá?"

"Ainda não tá vendendo não, senhor. O moleque é teimoso, tô amansando agora."

"Tem menina?"

"Ainda não. Mas vai ter. Vamos pra ilha vizinha semana que vem. Até lá o moleque fica pronto também."

"Reserva pra mim."

"Tá reservado."

O velho foi embora, alheio ao sofrimento de Ikki. Cortez mantinha-o no chão, pisando em sua cabeça.

"Pede desculpas, moleque."

"Não!"

"Teimoso..."

O homem espancou-o com ainda mais força.

* * *

Ikki logo aprendeu que, independente da palavra, quando ele falava, levava uma surra. Quando os homens queriam que ele se locomovesse, nunca indicavam verbalmente a direção, apenas o empurravam com a mão ou o pé, forte o bastante para derrubá-lo. Se caísse, levava outra surra. Sempre que saíam, era obrigado a carregar toda a mercadoria daqueles homens, que consistia, principalmente, em sacos de cereais adquiridos nas fazendas. Andava quilômetros com o peso nas costas e os pés ardendo por causa do calor das rochas, sem direito a reclamação. Se pedisse água, era espancado até pedir perdão.

Os homens diziam que ele devia ser grato por ser um escravo, e não comida. Uma prática muito comum naquela ilha era executar escravos impossibilitados de trabalhar e vender sua carne como se fosse bovina. Rivera autoproclamava-se benevolente por não praticar tal ato, mas Ikki já tinha percebido que ele aceitava comercializar carne 'bovina' seca. Cortez comentou que já tinha visto um dono arrancar um pedaço de seu escravo a fim de ganhar um pouco de dinheiro. O pobre homem foi serrado e acabou morrendo de tanto perder sangue.

Histórias como aquela eram comuns na casa. Rivera gostava de contar sobre os diversos castigos que eram aplicados nos escravos, com o objetivo de meter medo em Ikki. Este acreditava em todas, mas continuava recusando obedecer, até que não suportasse mais a dor. Então fazia qualquer coisa que mandassem. À noite, era amarrado em um pilar da casa e dormia no chão, em meio à sujeira da casa.

No dia em que foram para a ilha vizinha, Ikki tentou fugir nadando. Infelizmente, os homens foram mais rápidos e deram, dentro do próprio barco, uma rigorosa surra. Amarraram-lhe as mãos nos remos e obrigaram-no a conduzir o barco até a ilha, sob constantes pancadas. Quando chegaram, Ikki teve de carregar uma sacola cheia de sacos de farinha nas costas.

A ilha nem podia se comparar com a principal do arquipélago. Todas as crianças ali vestiam trapos e corriam descalças. Os meninos, que usavam apenas um pano sobre a área íntima, tinham as costelas salientes por baixo da morena pele. Pedintes juntaram-se em volta deles, e Cortez distribuía pauladas sem nenhuma restrição, protegendo a mercadoria.

Eles pararam em uma casa, uma das mais miseráveis. Uma mulher descabelada e magra atendeu.

"Tava esperando pelos senhores", disse. "A menina está pronta."

Ikki ainda não sabia, mas 'aprontar' uma criança para ser vendida era privá-la de água e de comida, a fim de que sobrasse mais para o resto da família. Até mesmo a roupa havia sido arrancada, de forma que a menina estava completamente nua. Surrá-la bastante antes de mandá-la embora também era bastante comum, pois isso a encorajava a sair de casa. Quando a mulher apontou para o canto da casa, Ikki viu a garota loira, mais ou menos da idade de Shun, chorar no cantinho do cômodo, atrás de um armário, coberta de hematomas.

"Anda, menina!", esbravejou-se a mãe. "Faz como eu te ensinei!"

Era um teatro exaustivamente ensaiado. A menina saiu de trás do sofá, veio até a porta e colocou-se de quatro, com a testa no chão.

"Senhor, eu prometo que vou ser uma boa escrava. Vou obedecer e fazer tudo o que o senhor quiser. Por favor me compre com um bom preço, porque eu vou pagar de volta com o meu trabalho."

"Ora, ela já veio adestrada", comentou Rivera, expressando satisfação.

"Eu pensei em pedir cinco sacos de farinha por ela."

Aquela transação era completamente diferente do que Ikki conhecia. Até então, os dois comerciantes trabalharam com produtos inanimados. Pensar que uma vida humana valia cinco sacos de farinha era ultrajante.

"Não!", protestou Ikki. "Não pode fazer..."

A paulada atingiu-o na cabeça antes que pudesse terminar a frase. Cortez segurou-o contra o chão e surrou-o duramente.

"Cala a boca, moleque! Você está impossível hoje!"

"Senhora, o preço dos escravos anda bem baixo... Cinco sacos é o preço de um homem adulto, e a senhora está me oferecendo uma criança. Eu posso fazer por dois sacos."

"Mas não posso... Tenho uma família para alimentar..."

"Eu entendo. Não está fácil para ninguém, nem mesmo para nós. Mas olha, nós somos comerciantes honestos. A senhora pode perguntar para qualquer um, e todos só darão no máximo dois sacos."

"Não pode ser..."

Rivera sorriu diante do desespero da mulher e lançou a isca:

"Como eu gosto muito da senhora, farei um preço especial. Três sacos. A senhora pode perguntar por aí, ninguém faria esse preço por ela. Mas como ela é uma menina bonita e, creio eu, muito obediente, vou confiar na palavra da senhora e oferecer três sacos."

Diante da pressão de Rivera, a mulher cedeu. A menina foi comprada por três sacos de farinha. Rivera amarrou uma corda em torno do pescoço dela, com cuidado, e despediu-se da mãe. À medida que andavam, as crianças em volta comentavam, em voz alta:

"É a tonta da Esmeralda! Olha, ela tá pelada!"

"Foi vendida! Aposto que vai virar puta!"

A menina voltou a chorar, e Ikki sentiu vontade de ir até os meninos e surrá-los. No entanto, sabia que levaria uma surra ainda pior de noite. Como não aguentaria ver a situação se estender até a praia, colocou a bagagem no chão. Levou uma violenta paulada de Cortez, mas não desistiu da ideia. Despiu a própria calça, para a surpresa dos homens, e ofereceu-a à menina.

"Pega. Usa isto."

Os homens permitiram que ela vestisse a calça, que ficou um pouco grande. Embora isso não impedisse a provocação das outras crianças, Esmeralda parou de chorar e seguiu em silêncio. Ikki também continuou, ainda irritado com os meninos.

* * *

À noite, Ikki estava amarrado contra a parede, recebendo chicotadas. Enquanto via o parceiro castigar o menino, Rivera sentou-se na cadeira ao lado de Esmeralda, que tinha sua primeira refeição depois de dois dias, no chão.

"Hoje ele foi muito desobediente, então estamos dando um trato nele. É isso que acontece com crianças desobedientes. E olha... eu sou bem bonzinho. Observe bem, menina. Observe bem, para que aprenda com ele a não ser desobediente."

Ikki gritou de dor e encolheu-se contra a parede, gemendo. Cortez parou de golpeá-lo um pouco e voltou-se ao parceiro:

"Rivera, ele tá sangrando bastante."

"Continua", respondeu o outro. "Ele tentou fugir, isso pede um castigo pesado. Eu não quero vender um escravo fujão. Continua, até que eu mande parar."

"Tá bom."

Quando o sangue respingou no chão, próximo a Esmeralda, ela tomou coragem e disse:

"Parem! Parem, já chega!"

Um forte tapa de Rivera fez com que se calasse.

"Quieta, sua vagabunda! Eu mando aqui! Eu dou as ordens! Se eu digo que é pra continuar, é pra continuar! Cortez, continua! Rasga as costas desse miserável! Mais forte!"

O próprio Rivera tomou o chicote do colega e golpeou Ikki, impiedosamente. Quando se deu por satisfeito, pegou sal grosso e esfregou nos ferimentos.

"Pede desculpa, sua peste! Pede!"

Por mais que não quisesse, a dor era insuportável. Lágrimas saíram dos olhos sem que Ikki pudesse controlar.

"Desculpa!"

"Pede de novo!"

"Desculpa!"

"Promete que nunca mais vai fugir?"

"Prometo!"

Rivera largou-o e foi lavar as mãos ensanguentadas. Ikki continuou gemendo, ofegante, pressionando o corpo contra a parede, sem encontrar um lugar seguro. Pensava em Shun, na promessa que podia não ser cumprida, na impossibilidade de fuga. Achara-se forte, mas era fraco. Deitou-se sobre o próprio sangue, compreendendo que não podia lutar contra aqueles homens. Ele era um escravo, e a única parte do corpo que lhe pertencia era a dor. O resto era de Rivera e de Cortez. A cabeça, os braços, as pernas... as costas. Eles podiam fazer com ele o que quisessem porque eram os seus donos. Até mesmo a sua mente não mais lhe pertencia. A única coisa que ele devia pensar era em obedecer cegamente. Fazer promessas era coisa de pessoas livres. Ele era um escravo e não tinha o direito de lutar.

Ikki jamais sentira tanta dor quanto naquele momento. Depois que os homens foram dormir, a menina aproximou-se como pôde, esticando a corrente presa em seu pé.

"Oi... Está doendo muito?"

Ele já tinha até se esquecido da novata. Rastejando a cabeça sobre o sangue já seco, Ikki fitou-a.

"Está ardendo."

"Eu queria te ajudar, mas eles amarraram meu pé..."

"Ainda bem que é só o seu pé. Eles sempre amarram meus braços e minhas pernas."

"Obrigada pela calça. Você é legal."

"Eu não gostei deles te zoarem. As pessoas zoavam do meu irmão, então eu fico bravo quando vejo gente fazendo isso."

"Entendi... Você tem um sonho?"

Pensou em falar de Shun e de seu desejo de ser um cavaleiro. Mas quem queria enganar?

"Não... E você?"

"Eu tenho. Eu quero ir para um lugar bem legal. Um lugar onde ninguém bate em ninguém, onde todo mundo é legal com todo mundo."

"Não existe um lugar assim."

"É, você deve estar certo... Mas um dia eu vou ser livre e realizar o meu sonho. Se não tiver um lugar assim, eu vou fazer. Você me ajuda?"

"...Ajudo."

"Tá! Agora você também tem um sonho!"

Esmeralda sorriu, contente, apesar do rosto avermelhado por causa do tapa e dos hematomas deixados por sua mãe. Ikki percebeu que o espírito dela não tinha sido derrotado ainda. Acabou sorrindo, mesmo com toda a dor nas costas. Era verdade. Não podia dar-se por vencido ainda. Era perfeitamente possível manter a esperança, mesmo sendo um escravo. Se Esmeralda podia, ele também podia.

"Eu lembrei... Eu tenho um sonho, Esmeralda."

"É mesmo? Conta!"

Os dois ficaram até tarde acordados, conversando. Ikki sabia que acordaria cansado no dia seguinte, mas considerava aquela uma atividade de extrema importância. Se não conversasse com Esmeralda, perderia toda a vontade de lutar.

* * *

"Um porco? Ela não vale um porco!"

Ikki lutava para livrar-se de Cortez, enquanto Rivera negociava a venda de Esmeralda com o fazendeiro. O preço inicial eram dois porcos, mas o fazendeiro insistia em pagar dois sacos de farinha por ela.

"Se o senhor fizer direito, ela vai valer bastante no futuro. Pense em todo o lucro que ela pode dar."

"Mas isso só vai acontecer quando ela crescer! Até lá, o que faço com ela?"

"Ora, coloca a menina pra trabalhar! Ela é obediente, vai ser uma boa escrava. Vale um porco."

"Vale nada. Eu pago um porco pelos dois."

"Um garoto forte como esse? Ele bem vale um leitão sozinho."

"Nada... Olha essa besta, se debatendo toda. Esse moleque vai fugir na primeira chance."

"Foge não. A gente deixou solto na noite passada. O moleque obedece, senhor."

Era verdade. Quando os homens ameaçaram machucar Esmeralda caso ele tentasse fugir ou desobedecer, Ikki tornou-se o escravo perfeito. Mesmo sendo solto durante à noite, por não conseguir libertar Esmeralda, foi obrigado a permanecer com ela.

"Ele gosta da menina, esse danado... Se fizer coisa errada, mete cascudo nela, que ele amansa."

"Olha... se for mentira, vocês vão me pagar em dobro!"

"Palavra de honra, senhor. A gente vende em conjunto. Dois porcos."

"Nem no inferno! Dou um porco e uma galinha."

"E se for quatro galinhas?"

"Faço três e menos que isso não dá."

"Fechado."

Finda a negociação, o tom da conversa ficou mais ameno. O fazendeiro comentou:

"É... Não tá fácil não. Amanhã vou ter que matar galinha. Ele vem."

"Fala do diabo?"

"Falo. O diabo... Se não alimentar, eu morro. Eu bem vou precisar da ajuda de escravo. Uso a menina, mas não o moleque. Esse aí não me inspira confiança..."

"Tem tempo para amansar. Mas ele gosta da menina e protege ela. Usa ela e pronto."

"Depois vejo essas coisas aí. Se o diabo ficar bravo, eu morro. Não é brincadeira."

"Bem, boa sorte aí."

Ikki escutou a conversa em silêncio. Não sabia quem era esse diabo, mas entendeu muito bem a parte 'se o diabo ficar bravo, seu dono morre'. E se seu dono morresse, ele e Esmeralda seriam livres. No Japão, ele jamais pensaria numa coisa como aquela, mas agora não soava nem um pouco impossível. Já tinha compreendido que apenas os homens mais fortes sobreviviam naquela ilha. Era por isso que crianças eram espancadas e escravizadas tão logo pisassem naquele lugar. Para impor respeito, ele teria de ser aquele que espancava.

Depois da venda, Rivera e Cortez foram embora. Seria a última vez que Ikki os veria, pois, não muito tempo depois, Rivera seria assassinado por um cliente insatisfeito, e Cortez se mudaria para uma das ilhas vizinhas, onde morreria de malária.

A primeira coisa que o velho fez foi atirar um montanha de roupas sujas sobre os dois.

"Lavem tudo! E se eu achar um sujeirinha depois, vão se ver comigo!"

Naquele momento, Ikki pensou em avançar e lutar contra o velho, mas decidiu não fazê-lo. Ele era só uma criança, por isso precisava atacar traiçoeiramente. Obedeceu sem questionar e saiu com Esmeralda para a praia, carregando o enorme cesto. Por ora, seria obediente. Enquanto trabalhasse, pensaria numa forma de fazer o tal 'diabo' ficar bravo com seu dono e matá-lo.

* * *

À noite, no estábulo, Ikki acordou com o barulho na porta. O velho apareceu segurando o lampião.

"Menina, de pé! Vem aqui, menina!"

Esmeralda remexeu-se em meio à palha, e Ikki sentou-se.

"O que for pedir para ela, eu posso fazer", ofereceu. "Esmeralda está cansada, deixa ela dormir."

"Cala a boca, moleque! Isso não é coisa pra você! Levanta, sua preguiçosa, vamos!"

"Ela não é preguiçosa!", protestou Ikki.

"Fica quieto se não quer que eu espanque a menina!"

Nervoso, Ikki calou-se, mas continuou encarando o velho, cheio de raiva.

"Anda, sua besta", incitou o homem, pouco antes de trancar a porta, deixando Ikki sozinho. Este não se aquietou. Golpeou cada possível abertura do estábulo, até que conseguiu arrombar uma das janelas. Caiu em cima de um dos porcos do chiqueiro, causando um alarido nos animais. Acalmou-os rapidamente e saiu correndo até a janela da casa. Pendurou-se na beira da janela, e, aproximando a orelha da parede, ouviu a voz do fazendeiro.

"Tira essa calça, anda! E para de chorar! Vem aqui. Vem logo!"

Ikki não conseguiu acreditar no que viu ao espiar pelo vidro. Sabia muito bem do que se tratava, pois, na época em que vivera como um menino de rua, vira várias vezes uma prostituta 'prestar serviço' em becos escuros, onde ele costumava ficar com Shun, então bebê. Mas aquilo era completamente diferente. O que o velho estava fazendo era um grave crime.

Saltou para o chão e olhou em volta. Pegou a rocha mais pesada que conseguia carregar e atirou-a janela adentro. Dane-se a cautela! Ele precisava tirar Esmeralda da companhia daquele miserável! Entrou no quarto, sem se importar de pisar nos cacos de vidro, e segurou Esmeralda pela mão.

"Vem, vamos fugir daqui, Esmeralda!"

Antes que ela respondesse, Ikki colocou-a nas costas e saltou para fora da casa. Saiu correndo com todas as forças, enquanto o fazendeiro gritava:

"Escravos fugindo! Peguem! Meus escravos fugiram!"

Ikki conseguiu derrubar dois homens que apareceram para capturá-lo. Contudo, quando chegou à praia, foi cercado de homens, ávidos por uma recompensa do fazendeiro. Um deles veio com um pedaço de pau e não hesitou usá-lo em sua cabeça.

* * *

Estava claro lá fora. Talvez o tal diabo estivesse em casa. Talvez não. Ikki sentiu gosto de sangue ao engolir saliva. A garganta doía, assim como o resto do corpo. Respirar era difícil. Estava preso, não com cordas, mas correntes. Mas não estava preocupado consigo mesmo. Tinha visto sangue escorrer de Esmeralda quando foram espancados. Como ela estaria? Por que não estava lá com ele?

Ir para a ilha da Rainha da Morte ensinou-lhe o quanto ele era fraco demais para proteger as pessoas. Shun, Esmeralda. Ele era apenas uma mísera criança, achando-se capaz de mudar o mundo. Viera até lá para fazer o treino de cavaleiro, mas nem conseguira encontrar a pessoa que podia treiná-lo. E, se fugisse, Esmeralda seria chicoteada de novo.

Jurara não perder as esperanças de lutar, mas lá estava ele, completamente sem espírito de luta. O diabo devia estar em sua casa; sua maior chance de matar o fazendeiro. E ele estava tão preso que não havia como colocar qualquer um de seus planos em prática.

Como Shun estaria? Seria a ilha de Andrômeda tão horrível quando a ilha da Rainha da Morte? Era bem possível, pois diziam que também era um lugar miserável, cheio de pessoas roubando para sobreviver. Se era verdade, Shun estava enfrentando situações bem mais difíceis. Ikki estava pronto para encontrar o pior do ser humano, mas Shun era puro demais para saber o que o esperava. E mesmo assim tinha feito a promessa de lutar...

Não podia ficar parado. Se havia uma chance, era aquela. Ele faria alguma coisa, qualquer coisa que deixasse o diabo bravo com o fazendeiro. Ele pediria ao capitão do navio que deixasse Esmeralda embarcar e procuraria uma forma de conseguir o treino. Estava preso, mas, logo abaixo de seus pés, havia a parede de madeira do estábulo. Ikki concentrou toda a força nos pés, empurrando a parede e usando as correntes como principal apoio.

Notou que a parede envergava, pois viu um buraco começar a se formar sob os pés. Sentiu-se mais animado para continuar. Não sabia o que faria depois, apenas que aquela era a única coisa que podia fazer.

Depois de alguns minutos ouviu vozes vindas da porta de casa. Ikki forçou ainda mais a parede, desesperado, rezando por um milagre. As correntes machucavam-no, mas quem se importava? Ele era espancado o tempo todo mesmo...

Foi quando a madeira cedeu em um estouro. A luz do sol invadiu o estábulo, e Ikki admirou o estrago causado. Com os pés um pouco mais livres, começou a cavar perto do poste que o prendia. A ideia de soltar aquelas correntes era absurda, mas sua única esperança.

"Ora, ora... O que temos aqui?", disse uma voz grave.

Havia alguém ao lado do buraco, Ikki olhou para baixo, surpreso. Havia alguém que ele não conhecia ali.

Uma explosão na parede fez vários pedaços de madeira choverem sobre Ikki. O fazendeiro, trêmulo de medo, esperava um pouco afastado. O homem que tinha acabado de dar o golpe usava uma máscara medonha. Tinha o corpo musculoso, cheio de cicatrizes. Ikki percebeu, logo de cara, que aquele homem era completamente diferente do resto da população.

"Por que está castigando este escravo?"

"Ele tentou fugir ontem, senhor... Ele é um imprestável."

"Ele quebrou a parede nessas condições. Interessante. Eu vou embora. Espero uma refeição melhor daqui a dez dias."

"Sim, senhor!"

Era ele. Era o tal diabo. Ikki enfim compreendeu o que era aquela entidade da qual todos tinham medo: era simplesmente o homem mais forte daquela ilha. Se ele quisesse cumprir a promessa feita a Shun, teria de ser como ele. Ergueu a voz, determinado.

"Me leve com você! Eu vim fazer o treino para ser um cavaleiro, estou pronto até para morrer! Me leve com você!"

"Ora, fale com mais respeito, moleque!", vociferou o fazendeiro.

"Não!", gritou Ikki. "Eu vim até aqui para fazer o treino, e não vou desistir até virar um cavaleiro! Eu prometi ao meu irmão! Não me importo que me espanque ou me chicoteie! Eu preciso fazer esse treino!"

O diabo agachou-se diante dele e comandou ao fazendeiro.

"Mantenha os pés e as mãos dele presos. Eu quero ver uma coisa nesse escravo."

"Sim, senhor!"

Ikki conseguiu sentar-se depois de ser parcialmente solto e encarou o diabo, sem medo. Este lhe segurou o ombro com força e aplicou um soco em seu estômago com outra mão. Apesar da dor, Ikki manteve-se firme. Observou bem a trajetória do punho. Ele era bom.

"Mostre de novo!", disse. "Eu quero aprender."

O diabo atendeu o seu pedido, com um golpe ainda mais forte. Ikki ficou sem respirar por quase um minuto.

"Ainda quer mais?", perguntou o diabo.

"Sim", respondeu, assim que se recuperou. "Por favor."

O diabo respondeu com um golpe mais forte. Ikki sentiu-se tonto com o ataque, mas manteve-se firme. Estava cara a cara com o homem que poderia lhe dar o treino. Não podia voltar atrás. Shun não voltaria. Depois de dez socos, continuou encarando o homem, determinado.

"Me golpeie de novo! Pode me surrar o quanto quiser! Eu faço qualquer coisa para ser um cavaleiro."

"Heh. Já entendi por que você castigou tanto esse moleque", comentou o diabo. "Velho, eu vou levar o garoto."

"O quê? Eu paguei dois porcos por ele..."

"O que é mais importante? Os porcos ou sua vida?!"

O fazendeiro calou-se, amedrontado.

"Se ele ficar aqui, eventualmente irá matá-lo. Eu estou salvando a sua mísera vida. Não é pagamento suficiente? Esse moleque é do mal, velho... Eu sinto maldade nele."

"Ele é só um escravo, senhor..."

"Se pensa que ele continuará sendo um escravo para sempre, está enganado. Vocês são um bando de idiotas. Nunca subestime crianças, porque elas crescem. Elas crescem e se tornam demônios. Esse moleque vem comigo. Eu sinto que ele está destinado a ser um demônio. Solte ele."

Quando Ikki se levantou, viu Esmeralda atrás do fazendeiro, assustada. Sorriu-lhe.

"Quando eu me tornar cavaleiro, irei te tirar daqui. Prometo."

O diabo começou a ir embora, e Ikki seguiu-o, satisfeito. Enfim conseguiria seu treino. Embora tivesse se desviado do caminho, encontrara o lugar certo. Agora compreendia como aquela era uma ilha difícil. Jamais deveria se sentir seguro.

"Droga, Esmeralda!", berrou o fazendeiro. Ikki virou-se para trás e viu o velho descontar a raiva em Esmeralda, surrando-a.

"Se você tentar ajudar essa menina", ameaçou o diabo. "Pode esquecer o treino."

Ikki cerrou os punhos e olhou para frente. Para perseguir seu próprio sonho, teria de separar-se dela. E, sozinha, o que seria de Esmeralda? Continuou caminhando, ouvindo o choro dela. Não havia jeito. Naquele lugar, crianças como eles não tinham direitos.

* * *

Tudo no mundo não passava de uma maldição. Assim Ikki pensou, ao vestir a armadura de Fênix pela primeira vez. Tendo consciência do quanto cresceu, não conseguia aceitar que tudo piorara. Não conseguira proteger Esmeralda. Com a armadura em mãos, o que restara? Olhou em volta, para o vulcão ativo e as pedras fumegantes. Ele queria entrar em erupção também, matar todas as malditas pessoas que tornaram a sua vida um inferno.

Cortez e Rivera sumiram da ilha. Por mais que quisesse matar o fazendeiro, Esmeralda pedira que não o fizesse. Queria matar Mitsumasa Kido, mas este já estava morto. Que existência mais infeliz! Por que tinha que ter nascido? Por que tinha que ir para aquele lugar, ver todas aquelas injustiças? Por que tinha de sentir-se tão frustrado por atingir um objetivo antigo como a armadura de Fênix...?

Sentia nojo. Nojo de si mesmo, nojo de todas as crianças enviadas para o treino de cavaleiros. Aquela maldição residia dentro de todos. Ikki descobrira-se um demônio ao longo dos anos, e isso não havia mais como negar. Talvez... cada soco, cada ofensa e cada humilhação alimentaram um vulcão que agora explodia em raiva.

Tornara-se dono da ilha da Rainha da Morte. Todos os cavaleiros negros estavam sob o seu controle. Seu mestre e Jango, os únicos que poderiam detê-lo, estavam mortos. Ikki contemplou a ilha – sua ilha. Ela não era realmente muita coisa. Um bando de miseráveis tentando sobreviver. Pais espancando e vendendo crianças. Fazendeiros chicoteando escravos. Agora ele entendia por que sua vida fora tão difícil naquele lugar. Quem chegava ao topo do poder não tinha a menor vontade de salvar aquelas pessoas. Tirando pequenas e raras flores como Esmeralda, não havia quem prestasse ali.

Já que as coisas mais odiadas não estavam mais ali, tinha de destruir outras, ligadas ao pior homem da face da Terra. Não conseguia mais enxergar pessoas. Não via mais o seu irmão. Eram apenas bolsas de sangue de Mitsumasa Kido, saltitando sobre a Terra feito pequenas aberrações. Inclusive ele. Cerrou os punhos, com mais raiva ainda. Era hora de retornar os inúmeros e insistentes chamados vindos do Japão. Era hora de destruir a tal Guerra Galáctica, seus irmãos e todas as pessoas que viessem cruzar o seu caminho.

Então, talvez, encontrasse paz...

* * *

**FIM**


End file.
